Acceptable, Finally
by FeelTheLight
Summary: George Weasley becomes smitten by an American muggle girl in muggle London. As nice as she is, her shyness seems to cover a hurtful past, courtesy of an abusive ex-boyfriend. Can George help her love and trust again? Also, he needs to pass inspection by her intuitive cat.
1. Prologue

Acceptable, Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just my OC's.

Summary: George Weasley becomes smitten by an American muggle girl in muggle London. As nice as she is her shyness seems to cover a hurtful past, courtesy of an abusive ex-boyfriend. Can George help her love and trust again? Also he needs to pass inspection by her intuitive cat.

Prologue: Hercule

"Love me, love my cat"-unkown

The hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was a bit irksome to me, so when I was adopted I was pleased when Sophia took me home to the muggle part of town. Yes I have always known about the magical and muggle lifestyles. As I was hopelessly awaiting my forever home a lady with thick, curly hair came in with another in tow, who seemed to be wide eyed with wonder. She was the same age as the former so I deduced that she was a muggle.

I recognized the former as Hermione Granger; she would come in to pick up food for her cat, Crookshanks.

"…and this pet shop is so wonderful," I heard her inform her friend, "I just have to get stuff for my cat and then we can meet up with Harry and Ron." Sophia nodded and looked around at all the creatures, when she made her way to my cage she overlooked me. I meowed to get her attention, when her green eyes met my gaze I knew she would be my person. You see, I think us pets are meant for a certain human. Sophia was mine.

"Oh, how sweet," she softly gushed. I was never referred to as sweet, people act like they've never seen a hairless cat before- at least, that was my impression from the cringes whenever people saw me. She went to one of the employees and asked how much I was.

"That one?" He waved his wand and my cage door opened. I lept onto the counter and Sophia scratched under my chin lovingly. I erupted with purrs. "No one ever gives him a second look, had him for two years."

After signing the papers Sophia took me to her quaint flat in muggle London above a bookshop. My name became Hercule, I found its origin when Sophia was reading a novel in bed that night. It was a story about a detective named Hercule Poriot, there were several of his novels. I found out that my namesake seemed to be right on the nose.

You see, Sophia met a guy and he smelt a little off to me; after a while I discovered that scent was from another woman. A few actually.

Unacceptable.

I commenced to growl and scratch at him whenever he came around the shop. When Sophia found out the reason for my behavior, she kicked whats-his-name to the curb.

I also found out that she had gotten out of a really bad relationship beforehand. It became my mission to be Sophia's guardian. A couple guys came and went, none seemed right, especially when they made jibs at me. Sophia was not pleased. One of these days I think an acceptable young man will be worthy of sharing my person. I am a detective of character.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch1

A busy day always put the Weasley twins in a great mood, albeit it was often accompanied with a headache or muscle pains from restocking boxes of inventory, but well worth it. But it was Sunday, and a nice way to spend it was a leisurely stroll through muggle London. The weather was pleasant for late August and George usually spent it at the park but he decided to go in and out of shops this time. Muggles fascinated him; he liked watching them with their funny gadgets like portable feley-tones.

Sometimes on these strides George would run into someone he knew, so it was no surprise that he saw Hermione Granger in a bookstore. She was chatting with a girl that looked to be her age with brown hair that had a few braids and she wore wire framed glasses. What also caught his eye was that she was petting the head of a strange looking cat. He had never seen a hairless cat before. The cat turned his yellow gaze towards him and regarded him shrewdly; the ladies looked towards the window. Hermione waved. Taking that as his cue, George went inside.

"Hello, George," Hermione greeted.

"Hermione," he nodded towards her.

"This is Sophia," she introduced the lady behind the counter. Sophia shook hands with George and the hairless cat sauntered over and stared at George.

"And this is Hercule," Sophia introduced. She scratched under his chin and his eyes closed in bliss. George liked the way Sophia smiled, he had no idea why, but he could notice her green eyes brighten when Hercule started to purr. "So, Hermione told you own a joke shop?"

George eyed Hermione skeptically; catching on to his slight alarm she recovered, "oh she knows about the wizarding world, in fact she got Hercule in Diagon Alley." George gave a sigh of relief, "my brother and I own it, you should stop by." That sweet smile never left her face, "okay, I'll check it out sometime."

"So where are you from?"

"Seattle."

"Doesn't it rain a lot there?" _Smooth Casanova. _

"Yeah so the weather will be something I'm used to."

They chatted about other little things until she had to get back to work. As the two left he noticed Hermione look at him in a way that suggested a notion. And Hermione's notions were usually right.

"What?"

"You like her."

"No. Well…maybe. She seems sweet."

"Well I'll tell her to stop by the shop on Monday and you can try and chat her up."

That would be easy; he could impress her on his own turf. "Thanks Hermione."

Monday was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch2

"Dogs have their day but cats have 365."-Lilian Jackson Braun

The red haired fellow seemed odd, then again It seemed as if it was part of his character when I realized that he was Hermione's fiancés brother. I liked Ron but I knew he wasn't a cat person, but he and he and Crookshanks seemed to be getting along swimmingly. That's how he knew Hermione and Ron were meant for eachother; Ron was able to accept that it was Crookshanks world and he was living in it. If only all guys were so acceptable to the truth.

Anyway, Sophia and I were enjoying a quiet breakfast on the small terrace in the back of the building. She had her coffee and waffles and I was enjoying my saucer of milk, my special weekly treat. I'm sure she didn't notice the Weasley's romantic interest, which is good since I planned to do a little detective work. I couldn't do it on my own. I was more than capable of doing my best, but some part of me felt as if my best wasn't going to be enough. I needed a partner. I needed a Hastings.

?

After breakfast I made my journey down the terrace and through the alleywaysto my designated meeting spot where I would find my friend Gus, a rather friendly Beagle stray who was dopey but had his moments of genius. I kept him around for comic relief but now he may prove useful to my investigation. As usual I found him begging and receiving food scraps at The Leaky Cauldron. He was lovable towards humans and this was what I needed. I waited patiently for him by the entrance and when he was finished he trotted over to me.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Hello. I was actually wandering if you could help me with something."

"What?" His tail wagged with enthusiasm.

"I'm needing your assistance in an investigation."

"Are you reading Sophias detective novels again?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point.

I told him about the Weasley Situation.

"What can I do?"

"I need you to befriend him, make him want to take you in. While your there learn what you can and report back to me tomorrow."

He nodded, "will you be in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, Sophia is going to be at his shop and it will be a perfect time to learn what I can."

He agreed. When he saw the entrance to Diagon Alley open he dashed inside, eager to start work and receive his forever home.

A/N: Hooray for my followers and my wonderful review. Next chapter will be more George and Sophia. I love that someone caught on to my cute nerd character. Nerd is indeed the word. Now I have to thnk of more book nerd qualities for her.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch3

A/N: Not much action here, go easy romance writing is new to me. I'm learning. Advice is welcome. J

After washing the dishes and changing into a t-shirt and comfy jeans, Sophia made her way downstairs to start her workday. Mrs. Higgins, the owner of the shop and the apartment above, was already behind the register.

"Good morning, Deary."

"Morning."

"There's a new shipment of books for the childrens section that need to be shelved. By the way I was at the market and picked up some treats for that naked cat of yours." She gave a good hearted cackle, she enjoyed Hercule and would poke fun at his hairlessness once in a while. This didn't bother Sophia since she knew Mrs. Higgins like her cat.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

As she decorated the displays she was asked by several customers for help and had to unload many boxes and create decorations for the next bookfair. She loved all the work she did; she knew that Mrs. Higgins was too old for any of the work she did, but insisted on at least working behind the register instead of giving up her store. The elderly woman was a wonderful confidant for her since she was so far from family, and although she didn't know everything about her past, she knew Sophia needed to get away from it all.

During her lunch break she saw an owl sitting outside the window on a mail box. Thank goodness Mrs. Higgins was in the back,she knew nothing about the magical world and she wanted to keep it that way. It was Hermione's owl, and the letter said that she wanted Sophia to head over to Diagon Alley to meet her and Luna Lovegood for shopping for dresses to wear at Hermione and Ron's engagement party. That sounded wonderful, the future days of the week were going to be busy for all of them, so they had to get their dress shopping done soon. Hermione also suggested maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to check out the joke shop while she was there.

3

Between shelving and helping customers, George was on the lookout for a certain shop-girl. It was nearing four pm and sill no sight of her and Hermione. It was a Monday maybe Sophia got caught up at work. His heart sank a bit at the prospect of not getting a chance to speak with her today. He had been thinking about it off and on all morning and his twin brother Fred had noticed his mind was wandering elsewhere. While they had a moment of low activity in the shop Fred took this opportunity to prod George for information.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that; something's up and I want to know what."

Avoiding the subject wasn't an option, so George decided to go ahead and spill it. "Ok, I went on a walk in muggle London and ran into Hermione, she was in a book store."

"Shocker," Fred snickered.

"But there was another girl there."

A smile spread across Fred's face, "oh really now? This is where it gets interesting."

George rolled his eyes, "anyway, her names Sophia, she's a muggle who knows about the wizarding world, we chatted, and, I don't know, I thought she was cute. Hermione caught on to me fancying her and said she'd bring her here so I can see her again."

Fred thumped his brother on the back, "go for it, mate. Who knows, she may be the future Mrs. Weasley."

"We'll see."

The bell jingled signaling a customer and in stepped Sophia. "Very nice," Fred whispered in approval and with that he went to aid more customers. George took a deep breath to slow his beating heart and made his way over to her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I didn't know you would be here."

"Shopping with Hermione and Luna later, thought I'd see this place. It's fantastic." That's right, the engagement party. What a break. Maybe if he played his cards right he'd get to steal a dance or two.

"Well if you want I can give you a quick tour."

"Great. Actually, I need to get a gift for my nephew he's a big prankster."

"I like him already."

"Do you have anything that would be suitable for a muggle."

Oh right, muggle. He showed her everything from dung bombs to puking pasties and she was genuinely amazed by everything. He told of his and Fred's blunders in creating the products. She settled on dung bombs and as she was in line she asked, "has pranking always been something you did since you were little?"

"Oh yeah," he said proudly. "Fred and I got into a little trouble during school."

Fred popped his head out of the storage room, "I resent that," he looked towards Sophia, "we got into a lot of trouble."

"Speak of the Devil, I'd like to meet my brother, my better half,-"

"His role model." Fred came out and put his arm around his brothers shoulder.

"Partners in Crime," Sophia laughed.

"Exactly," they said in unison.

"Well I should get going. It was really nice seeing you George, nice to meet you Fred." And with that she was off. Fred patted his brother on the shoulder, "you need more work with her mate."

"We just met. Trust me we'll get there."

"Where, exactly?"


	5. Chapter 4

Ch4

Sophia was never one to shop, well accept at a bookstore; give her Barnes & Noble instead of JC Penny any day. This, however, was a special occasion and she was in need of a dress. She studied herself in the mirror, the knee length, baby blue dress was her third choice and was indeed the charm. It made her think of Alice in Wonderland since the Disney animated version's Alice had a blue dress. It was her favorite children's story. Hermione stepped out in a fuchsia, haultered dress of the same length. Luna settled on a mint green dress with cap sleeves.

"I think we all look lovely," Luna stated in her whispery tone.

The others nodded in agreement. Hermione fluffed her curly hair, "I can't believe I'm going to be married soon."

"Nervous," Sophia asked.

"A little, but we've known each other since we were kids so not so much. Excited, actually."

"I hope Neville asks me someday,"Luna piled her hair on top of her head to see if a bun was the way to go. "He's so kind and just altogether a wonderful friend. Plus, we'd have beautiful children.."

Sophia was happy for her friend. Hermione had actually asked once if she planned on being married. Her reply was that she didn't think there would actually be a man out there for her. After one serious boyfriend and a few guys she found out were completely wrong for her, Sophia decided to bury the idea of a man in her life. After all, Jane Austen never married and it didn't ruin anything for her.

After their shopping trip and a light dinner at The Leaky Cauldron, the ladies decided to call it a day. Hermione and Sophia were about to part ways when Hermione asked, "oh did you get to see the joke shop?"

"Yeah it was really great. George and I chatted a bit."

She saw Hermione's eyebrows rise in interest, "Really?" Her tone was suggestive.

"Nothing much, why so intrigued?"

"No reason. I think you two would be cute together."

"We hardly know each other, besides I'm not his type."

"How?"

"I'm a muggle for one."

"Oh Sophia, he doesn't care."

"Well we're way too different. Don't even waste your time with that idea."

"Fine."

She had a feeling this subject wasn't going to drop but for now she'll pretend it had. They said there goodnights and went to their homes. Hercule wasn't waiting for her at the shop entrance. He would be back later it was only nine pm and Sophia was usually up until midnight or one am. Reading of course. When she entered her apartment she showered and slipped into pjs. Her apartment was overflowing with her plethora of novels; they packed shelves, were staked on her nightstand, some rested at the foot of her bed, and she had a shelf of cook books in the kitchen. Anyone who came in would know that literature was important to her. Tonight, however, she couldn't find anything to read.

She kept thinking about her time at Weasley Wizard Wheezes; how the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't quit fluttering. Yes, George was cute and he seemed funny, but she had met guys that seemed kind before. Especially Scott. A shudder went down her spine when she thought of that jerk. He would tease her about her bookishness, but that wasn't even the brunt of his personality. She didn't know how he truly was until later in the relationship; he was moody and possessive and that was enough to end things, the smacking was an unnecessary extra. After that she wasn't comfortable with a man in her life; the few guys she dated were just proof to her that guys were scum. But she couldn't deny that there was a small part of her that wanted to be cherished and desired. That was probably true for all women.

But as far as she was concerned a relationship was not on the horizon.

A/N: I wanted this to center around her thoughts on herself and her relationship doubts and hopes. There will be more specifics about her relationship with Scott. This was also happening while writers block was setting in.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch5

Cats are mysterious kind of folk-there is more passing in their minds than we are aware of. -Sir Walter Scott

I wasn't able to meet with Gus that day Sophia visited the joke shop; my cat nap lasted longer than I anticipated. But this means that he'll have more to report when we meet again. I just had to figure out when that would be. But for the moment I spent my morning skulking amongst the patrons, receiving grimaces and tentative pats on the head. I have always known that I was perceived as ugly by many, and these were the people I spent no time trying to convince I was just as cuddly and warm as my furry brethren. Those who took a step closer and stroked behind my ear gingerly were worthy of my purrs and courteous meows of greeting.

I kept an eye on Sophia in the children's section standing on that damned rickety ladder, with a small stack of books tucked under her arm; no doubt for the three children waiting patiently. I am confident that she would be a good mother; she has done activities at the shop with the children and seemed to enjoy herself. Plus, she takes care of me and has so much love to give. That, in turn, made me wonder if she would ever end up with a mate worthy enough to have children with her.

George's POV

From the look on her face, George could tell that Hermione was not impressed with his first encounter with Sophia. They were at the Weasley house in the living room, she and Ron on the couch, George on the recliner across from them.

"Mate, you get a chance with a pretty girl and all you do is make a sale? Come on!" Ron was no doubt enjoying his older brother's screw up since he himself had to take twins' jokes about his girl problems. But he wasn't heartless, so he was willing to try and help his brother out. "Just go to that book store and buy something, chat her up, and then at the party sweep her of her feet."

The plan wasn't half bad; but what would he say he was looking for in a muggle bookstore? Just then his new beagle, Gus, barreled out of the kitchen with a fuming Molly Weasley behind him. "George, that damn dog has been terrorizing the chickens! I don't want that animal here until you teach him to behave." Spotting his master Gus jumped into his lap and licked George lovingly. This pup was a handful but George thought he was lucky to find him rummaging in the alley behind the building. But his mother was right, (everyone, no matter how old they are, hates that) Gus needed behavioral improvement. He had no idea how to train a dog, maybe there was a way to study that. Perhaps some books on the subject.

Sophia's POV

Once in a blue moon Sophia liked to have a drink at a little café she knew just a couple blocks from her building. It was something she did rarely, simply because she wasn't a big drinker, and she would also bring a book. Of course. She ordered a glass of red wine and began reading Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. When she read, she would imagine taking part in the adventures with the characters; she would often travel back in time and watch in awe as the Tudors or the Borgias go mad with power and lust. But now she was on an adventure looking for a band's secret gig.

This also made her mind wander to her dream of visiting New York, particularly during Christmas time. She so badly wanted to go the Strand and spend a whole day perusing the shelves and drooling over the first editions of Mark Twain and Ernest Hemmingway's work. Scott would just scoff and then go on and on about himself as usual whenever she mentioned these goals. They say love is blind, but the thing is that she wasn't in love with him. It just never happened. In hindsight she realized that she always had doubts and tried her best not to get in to deep.

But here she was in another country, another dream of hers, and she couldn't be happier. New York would come soon, she knew, but for now she would relish in this new home.

A/N: This sucked, I honestly had nothing more to add. Next chapter will be better since they will actually see each other again.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

At the moment the store was sparse of customers, but that didn't mean that Sophia wasn't busy. She was currently finishing up her task of shelving the new arrivals, and to Mrs. Higgins chagrin the ladder still hadn't been replaced. Sophia didn't see a reason to replace it, sure it wobbled, but it was still durable. She was never the gutsy type growing up but she had her moments of courage, but only when it came to climbing. Things like contact sports were never her forte. You know how there was that kid picked last in gym? Sophia would be behind him.

Some would actually call it stupidity- the way she would be perched on a tree or in this case at the top of a ladder that would be better off in the garbage. Sophia never paid much mind to it and when her foot slipped after it gave another tremor she realized that she should have. The left her body in a rush of fear and she tried her best to keep from landing flat on her ass. She ended up not on the hardwood floor but on another person. Luckily this person was able to keep them both steady. A few books clattered to the floor when they bumped into another shelf. When they were steady Sophia breathed, "oh God, I'm so sorry." When she saw that it was George Weasley she basically collapsed on she felt her face redden in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" was his response.

She nodded, "are you?"

He rubbed his neck and winced, "I don't think so, might have to go to the hospital."

"Oh God… George-"

"Joke," he gave her a broad smile.

She shook her and heaved a sigh of relief, "that was cruel." George chuckled; Sophia felt her stomach flip at that warm sound. Pushing her hair out of her face she asked, "looking for something?"

"I need some dog training books. My mum said I can't bring my dog over until he learns some manners."

"Yeah, they're over here." She led him to the animal section. As he browsed she asked, "what kind of dog is it?"

"He's a beagle. He had a tag that said his name is Gus, but no one in Diagon Alley said anything about a missing dog. So he's mine." He leafed through one of the books and Sophia saw that Mrs. Higgins was walking towards her. The old woman wrapped a cold hand and pulled her gently to the front desk. "Excuse me young man," she inclined her head to George, "but I have to speak to Sophia about an upcoming book signing." She led the young lady to the checkout counter.

What could she have to say about the book signing? Did she schedule for the wrong date? Thinking this made her twirl a lock of hair. Mrs. Higgins stepped behind the counter and looked at her expectantly.

Tentatively Sophia asked, "I did get the right date, didn't I?"

Mrs. Higgins waved her hand, dismissing Sophia's worry, "oh this isn't about that. Who is he?"

She was puzzled, "you mean George?"

"Yes. What a gallant man, saving you like that." She batted her eye lashes; the old woman was the sort to believe in prince charming and happily ever after. George being there to catch her when she fell seemed to make him the one to fit that mold in the old woman's eyes. Sophia shook her head, "we hardly know each other. I only know who he is because he's Hermione's friend."

"Dear, he hasn't stopped looking over here, so I'm certain he wants more than friendship." The thought was a little unsettling; a boyfriend was the farthest thing from her mind right now. Trusting someone like that again just didn't seem likely, sure, she was young but she was not going through another worthless relationship. Maybe she could just be friends with George. Whatever was going to happen she will probably never forget their close encounter; she could still feel his big hands on her hips when he steadied her, warm and strong.

Mrs. Higgins winked and went into the office. Sophia manned her station at the cash register. Hercule leapt onto the counter and nuzzled under her chin while purring loudly. "Probably making sure you're alright," came George's voice. She looked up and smiled, "thanks for helping me. Did you find what you need?" He held up two guidebooks, "Gus is actually outside. He pointed and sure enough, there was the Beagle waiting patiently. "Are you sure he won't run off?" Sophia asked.

"Posistive; it's the rowdy antics that need work, " he chuckled. Hercule jumped off the counter and made his way to Gus. George and Sophia watched the encounter; and the two animals merely touched their noses together in greeting. "Wow, he usually hates dogs," Sophia thought out loud.

Mrs. Higgins popped her head out of the office, "Sophia, since we're pretty slow today I was thinking of closing up early. It's a beautiful afternoon." It appeared that this woman was not going to give up on her theory.

"Great, I have some errands to run." She saw Mrs. Higgins' smile falter a bit before she nodded and went back inside. Her heart was in the right place, it's just that Sophia's love life wasn't her concern. But she wasn't angry at her attempts to meddle, it was kind of endearing. As she gathered her purse George asked, "mind if I tag along? I need to get some more pet essentials." She was unwilling at first, she didn't want to lead him on nor did she want to pass up an opportunity to spend time with him. It didn't have to be romantic. She nodded, "sure."


End file.
